encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Kakampi
Kakampi ''(English: Ally)'' is the 202nd episode of Encantadia produced by GMA Network. The official hashtag is #EncantadiaKakampi. Plot Summary In the Mountains In Lireo Moments later, Ybrahim was resting in his chambers when he suddenly got up, for he have felt someone coming. He then got his sword and as the gates of his chambers opened, it was only the 'Binatang Lgaw' Paopao, who immediately walked up to the Rama's room, bringing him some food to eat. As he explained himself to his 'Kuya' (big brother), Ybrahim then let his guard down and told Paopao how could he have the right to eat when his daughter and his soldiers cannot do the same thing in the afterlife. However, the human told him that he needs to eat as well to strengthen himself. The Rama then asked Paopao about what happened in the island where Cassiopea have found the dead bodies of her daughter and her other friends, and if the Hara Duri-e did anything to bring their lives back, especially that she has this kind of power, for she have once already done it to him. Paopao became silent, and remembered something as they were in the island. :Flashback - In Cassiopea's Island :Cassiopea, Nunong Imaw, Wantuk and the four surviving keepers (Muyak, Luna, Ariana and Paopao) were beside the bodies of the slain Sang'gres (Lira and Mira), Nymfa (Gilas), and Barbaro (Wahid). Moments afterwards, the Hara Duri-e summoned her weapon, the Kabilan and used it to pierce her own palm to draw blood, as she says that they should not die, nor be killed. She then pleaded to the Bathalang Emre to guide her to resurrect her new keepers. As the survivors looked on, Cassiopea poured blood to the Sang'gres' mouth and to the others' as well, and Paopao then curiously asked the Nuno beside him if the Hara Duri-e has the power to revive the dead. He then answered yes, for as the life of a blessed Diwata like her prolongs, its powers and strength are increasing as well. This is one of the powers that Cassiopea possesses, and if this would be blessed by Emre, the Nuno is sure that there would be no reason for the Hara Duri-e to fail in succeeding. Unfortunately, she did not succeed in reviving them, and as dark clouds formed and thunder rumble across the realm, Cassiopea once again called to Emre, questioning him why has her powers could not do something for them. Paopao then said that all of them were curious when Cassiopea failed on what she wanted to do, and now he finally know what the reason was: because there was no blessing from Emre. Ybrahim immediately added that during that time, the Bathala was defeated by the other Bathalas and was expelled from Devas. The Binatang Ligaw then asked him not to blame Cassiopea anymore, for no one wanted what happened, and what is currently happening all over Encantadia right now. Dejected, the Rama then commented that their Bathala have already forsaken them, because all of those things are happening. He then said that they cannot expect anything to anyone but themselves, but Paopao told him to not say those things. He then told the Rama that there is another Bathala besides Emre or the others, and it is 'God', the strongest and the most poweful of all. He is also the highest of all the Bathalas, who created their world, their universe, Emre and all the angels. As he was still talking, Ybrahim questioned where He is, the God that his daughter is recognizing, and why had He not done anything to help them. The human then replied that maybe, it is not yet time for Him to make His moves, but Paopao is confident and faithful that even Ybrahim and the others do not know Him, He will always watch and guide them. As he pleaded to just believe, the Rama answered that he will only believe in Him if He showed them a power that would defeat their enemies. Ybrahim then walked out of his own chambers, leaving Paopao alone. In Devas In the Forest Gallery of Teasers IMG_1726.jpg|''05.19.17 (May 19, 2017) - No one let go!'' Category:Episodes Category:Encantadia 2016 episodes Category:2016 series Week 41